


Die Nachbarskatze

by SkyeGraham



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Verständigungsproblem.





	Die Nachbarskatze

»Wir hatten eine Abmachung«, erinnerte ihn Eddie, als er auf die Überreste von diesem einen Fellvieh im Haus deutete, die auf dem Wohnzimmerboden lagen, »du tötest nur die Bösen.«  
»Du hast diese Katze gehasst. Sie war böse zu dir«, verteidigte er sich gegenüber seinem Wirt. Er verstand das Problem nicht. Das Viech hat Eddie immer angefaucht und sogar gekratzt, also war es böse und alles, was böse war, durfte er fressen. Außerdem sehr schmackhaft, wenn auch zu viel Fell. Deutlich zu viel davon.  
»Du kannst nicht die Katze unserer Nachbarn fressen! Sie wusste es nicht besser.«  
Dennoch: Sie war böse.


End file.
